Fire and Ice
by victiniphantom
Summary: Danny is transported to world of pokemon and turned into a victini. can he make it back home in one pice read to find out. I finishs editing all previous chapters so now thre is not an over complicated KEY. I also fixed a LOT of spelling and grammer, so hope it is better than before.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my first story and I am a bit new to this so updates may be around once a months. Cut me some slack. This is really just a preview of what you will be reading the actual story isn't until next update. So hope you like it and please review it will give me some ideas. Also no criticism please this is way harder than it looks.**

* * *

Fire and Ice: Overview

Well Danny is batting some ghost ( I don't know who yet I am very much open to ideas) and something happens that gets him transported to the Unoia ( I think that is how it is spelt if not please review me the correct way) and he is changed into a victini but not an ordinary one.

He then meats up with Ash befriends him but not completely. Ash then later on helps victini/Danny get home to his own world but with many struggles along the way like team rocket and team plasma (not sure yet ) trying to capture him and use him for their own selfish needs.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short when the story starts it will be way longer. In this story I will try to put everyones ideas into it so please send the to me because te more ideas i have the faster I can update. Mostly That is what the story is going to be about. Probably I may throw in something extra, so just watch out and literally please review.**

_**-tini**_


	2. Changed

**I know****this is before I said I would update but I was too excited and wrote this during study hall so hope you like it. In stories I get relly confuesd so please mind my complacated key.**

* * *

Danny's POV

HEY: talking_ HEY_: thinking

"Sam!... Tucker!..." I screamed through the Fenton Phones

_Where are you when I need you... hump._

"Come back here ghost child. Today is the day I will finally get your pelt on my bed," Skulker shouted out.

"If you can hear me now will be a perfect time to save my butt, so where ever you are help," I said through the Fenton phones worriedly.

Today will be the day I will get to use my new blaster," Skulker shouted out.

"I don't know what it does but hopefully it will hurt" Skulker (i don't know how his name is spelt sorry please ignore it) taunted.

"I would like to see you try metal-head," I taunted back.

_Really metal-head I need to come up with some new comebacks. _

"Fine ghost child you asked for it," skulker yelled.

_ I didn't really mean that, but it was too late. Skulker was already charging up his cannon. In a matter of seconds he fired, but luckily it was only a straight beam. I dodged it fairly easy._ _Yeah, I did get burned some, but it wasn't that bad. As I was recovering I just now noticed Skulker shot off a missile_.

_I also dodged that one too. It was easier than the first beam, so I thought now would be the time to start some of my famous witty banner._

_" _Hey Skulker when are you going to shoot off your also famous weapon you keep on talking about," I taunted.

"What are you talking about? I just fired it whelp," Skulker said.

_ Now I am in trouble. I turned my head around just to see the missile turn around and hit me right in the back._

* * *

Maddie's POV

"Jack, dear. There is a large ecto-signal coming from the park," I said.

GHOAST... what are you waiting for Madds? Grab as much ecto weapons as you can carry and meet me in the Fenton Assault Vehical," Jack shouted**.**

_ All I can do is sigh. When will he ever learn to be more patient, especially around ghosts?_

* * *

Maddie's POV

We arrived outside of the park. Hopefully we could actually sneak up on the ghosts, but as soon as we got here (actually before we got here) Jack jumped out of the RV, grabbed the Fenton Ghost Teleporter, and started running toward the ghosts.

After I caught up with Jack we saw Danny Phantom get hit in the back by a missile. Even though I hate Ghosts, especially, Danny Phantom, that had to hurt. Since we are ghost hunters we intently took the opportunity and started to charge our weapons, Jack with the Fenton Ghost Transporter and me with the Fenton Ghost bazooka, and charged into battle.

* * *

Danny POV

_Man that missile hurt! Next time I see Skulker when he is not attacking me I will have to congratulate him on that. _

_Now the problem is I have to get Skulker off of me! _

"Hey Skulker it isn't really the fighting spirit to be standing on top of me," I said.

"I know ghost-child, but I have worked long and hard to have your pelt and now all that work really paid off**," **Skulker said.

" Are you crying Skulker? I didn't think full-ghosts coul cry wait nevermind," I said.

"You are not going to get my pelt today!" I yelled at him.

Just as I said that _I tried to phase through the ground and for some reason it made me really tired. Not like I having sleepy eyes when you first wake up it was like I am so tired I could fall asleep on a bed of rocks so I did the next best shooting Skulker in the face. _

"How welp I thought I had you immobilized," Skulker said.

"Looks like you thought wrong metal-head," I yelled back.

_Just I looked up I saw my parents aiming not one but two ecto-guns at me...oh joy. I the looked back at Skulker and I saw him doing the same thing... joy again._

* * *

No one's POV

In a matter of milliseconds all three of the guns fired, and Danny with not enough time to dodge got slammed with the power of all three guns all at once.

* * *

Danny's POV

_Just as I got hit with all those guns I blacked out with wasn't a surprise with how tired I was, but the only thing that raced though my mind was did my parents see me change and if they did the one word I could describe that with was crap._

_It felt like hours later untill I woke up but when I did the very first thing I noticed was that my hands were orange! Yeah orange, not that my parents or Skulker were not here but that my hands were orange. _

_Yeah I was freaking out. I also noticed that I was tiny very tiny like two feet tall. I know that I haven't hit my growth spurt yet but this was humiliating._

_ Also my feet were super tiny I know I have already said that but my feet were tiny and I only had two toes that were also orange. They also looked a bit like an animal paw that came together at the end to make a point. Out of all of this the wiredest thing was that two tiny wings came out of my back. __The wings looked like any ordinary wing. Yeah they were small but they were large enough to clearly see._

_ At the sight of this mysterious change I ran as fast as my tiny legs cold carry me over to the closest stream. when I looked into it I saw where my hair should be were two giant ears that were red in the shape of a V. _

_Thank good ness that one part of my new body was big. The thing I hated the most was that me having fangs. Now Vlad and I actually had something in common... joy again one more time._

_ At least my eyes stayed blue but they had two layers of blue the biggest shade was dark blue and the smaller shade was light blue. After that big incident I finally realized that I was in the middle of a huge forest with the only clearing was this steam. _

_I do know one thing I am defiantly not in Amity Park anymore._

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked this I am still oped up to more ideas. I will try to imput them all into this story if I can. I am actually going to change my update dates. I will try to update at least once every week. But sincerely please review. and please mind the spelling I will going to say it now I am horribly at it so please mind it. Please review !**

_**- tini**_


	3. Meetings

**Sorry everyone for the confusion for my last chapter I am still trying to figure this website out. I have now posted the official chapter for chapter 1. Hope you like my next chapter and please send me your reviews. I read them every day and I will try my best to include them in this story. Fire and Ice is hopefully going to be around 20 to thirty chapters so please send my some ideas.**

* * *

KEY HEY: talking _HEY:_ thinking

Ash's POV

_Iris, Cilen, _(I think that is how his name is spelt if not please tell me)_ Pikachu and I, were on our way to my 7__th__ gym badge and I was ready for it. Although my Pokémon were not. _

_I only have 5 Pokémon with me and I still haven't decided which ones to use._ "Sigh"

"What's wrong Ash, something wrong?" Iris asked me.

"Noting Iris I am just tired of walking that is it," I respopned back.

"Well if that is the problem we can stop here for the night this looks like a nice clearing," Cilen said..

"Thank you Cilen!" We both said.

"Anytime guys!" Cilen said.

* * *

_  
NO ONE'S POV

Ash, Iris, and Cilen have traveled straight on from Ash's last gym badge. They have been traveling through town after town to get to Ash's next gym. Today they are absolutely in the middle of no-where. All they could see was trees, trees, and more trees.

They have finally found a clearing in the forest to stop for the night. It was the perfect spot the trees were aligned in an almost perfect circle. With rocks allied along the edges and in the very center of the clearing.

Ash's POV

Hey guys call me back when dinner is ready I am going to go and train with Pikachu some see you later. _I said while running off into the dark forest with each step my voice getting quitter, and farther and farther I run the less and less I can see the clearing._

_The only thing I could distantly hear was Pikachu panting beside me. Now I was farther away from come the less light I could see I could barely see my hand. _Go… PIGNITE! Pignite can you help us see?

" Pig-pignite," Pidnite said.

_That was the only response I heard until pignite used ember and lite a fire-ball in its hand I suddenly saw we found a semi clearing._ _The first thing that came in my head I say out loud. _Hey, pignite want to help us train some?

**"**Pig-pig," Pignite said.

_That was his response, so I took that as a yes. Man life would be so much easier I we could understand Pokémon. _

OK let's get started! _Both Pikachu and pignite lined up parallel to each other facing each other._ Hey guys let's make this battle though-out the forest. Pignite, Pikachu! _I also took that as an ok. I know I have already thought this but, man life would be easier if we could understand Pokémon. _Let's get this battle started! Ok! Pignite use flame charge, Pikachu use quick attack!

NO ONE POV

Pignite and Pikachu dashed off into the darkness of the forest once again with Ash following shortly behind them.

"Pikachu use iron tale, Pignite uses the speed from that flame-charge and use tackle!," Ash shouted.

Both Pokémon met with a head on collision and was thrown back by the force. "Pikachu use thunder-bolt and pignite use ember." Ash said.

Both elemental attacks met in the middle, and with such force it mixed up dust, some rocks along with the scorched grass that pignite burned with its attacks. The explosion slid both Pikachu and pignite back each hitting a tree and flinching from the damage.

"Ok guys lets finish this Pikachu use electro-ball and follow-up with quick attack and pignite use ember again then immediately use flame charge, "Ash shouted.

Both Pokémon charged up the rest of the energy they had left and shot off their attack.

All the whole ember attack was thrown in the middle transforming into a single beam of fire which it ten made a head on collision with Pikachu's electro-ball making and explosion two times the size of the of the first one blowing each Pokémon back this time hitting a rock.

Since pignite is evolved it has more energy so pignite climbed out of the rock as if he hadn't crashed in it in the first place. Although Pikachu is a first evolved Pokémon that toss back into the rock did some major damage to him.

Pikachu lifted up his paw and heaved all his weight onto it and slowly climbed out of the rock he landed in not even looking back at the indentation he left in it. Both Pikachu and pignite started charging up all the energy they had left for this last attack.

Pignite started pounding its feet on the ground causing a huge dust storm that surrounded its whole body which hid its body catching on fire. When it was done pignite sprinted out of the dust storm and into the other dust storm caused by the last attack. Not knowing where it was going it just charged straight in hoping to meet its intended target and not ending up on the face of a rock.

Pikachu absorbed energy from the atmosphere and with it jumped to gain some more energy and the second it hit the ground it sprang off at blinding speed off into the dust cloud from the previous attack hoping it hit is target and not to go straight through the dust cloud to having the surprise to meeting face to face to a tree.

Outside the dust cloud Ash only saw Pikachu and pignite go into the dust cloud only to await the answer if the attack hit or not. It felt like hours later waiting…waiting…waiting only to find Pikachu flying out of the dust cloud and into the darkness avoiding all the trees and rocks.

Just as Pikachu left the dust cloud died down only to see a fainted pignite laying on the ground in the middle of where the dust cloud use to be.

Ash's POV

_I just saw Pikachu fly out of the dust cloud and into the darkness. I just looked back to where the dust cloud use to be and I saw pignite in the middle of where the dust clouds use to be. Man I should have stopped earlier after they crashed into those rocks._

_I approached pignite he was completely fainted and the ground around him was completely scorched all the way back to the rock where pignite crashed in. The grass where Pikachu was completely windblown and some of it was pulled out of the grass and it was floating in mid-air slowly drifting to the ground._

Man now how am I going to see where I am going to find Pikachu. Pignite return. _I don't even know if Pikachu is conscious or not. I better go and look for you even if it takes all night._

_I started walking off in the direction where Pikachu. If he is still conscious he should hear me. _PIKACHU….PIKACHU…..PIKACHU….WHERE ARE YOU PIKACHU.

* * *

Iris's POV

Hey Iris can you call Ash dinner is ready," Cilen said.

"Ok Cilen," I said.

I will be back here in just a sec. _I walked out into the part of the forest where ash ran off and wondering where he was I decided to call for him._

"ASH PIKACHU WHERE ARE YOU DINNER IS READY…..," I shouted.

_Where are they usually they come runny at the sound of dinner, so that means two things one either they are in trouble or they just wondered too far…. What a kid._

_It was pretty dark and Ash does have pignite so they are ok for now he know where the camp is too so I shouldn't worry much he can take care… himself for a kid._

"Hey Cilen Ash may have wondered too far let us just eat already and just save him a plate of something because I am hungry and it smells so good," I said.

"Ok Iris sit down and I will serve it," Cilen said.

* * *

Ash's POV

_It felt like hours I was wandering through this forest, and I don't think pignite had recovered from that battle so I can't use him._ I know

"…GO POLITOAD….." I said. (I think that is how that is spelt)

Poli-politoad…," Politoad said.

Hey politoad can you sense vibrations in the ground so we can find Pikachu… poli! _I took that as a yes so all we have to do not is wait…and wait…and wait. Man how long is this going to take? Finally what felt like hours politoad found something_.

" POLI…..POIL-POILTOAD," Politoad said.

_As politoad said that he stuck out his tong in the direction which I thought was east. As soon as politoad found which direction we immediately started running in that direction. I didn't care if I tripped as long as we found Pikachu._

* * *

Ash's POV

After a few hours I thought I could see the sun coming out. Awe man we were walking all night. Well at least since it is morning we can see.

"POLI…POLI…POLI…" POlitoad said.

"What is wrong politoad?" I asked.

"POLI…POLITOAD… " Poiltoad said.

_Politoad pointed his tong in a different direction in what I saw a river. Finally a river maybe Pikachu wandered over her to get a drink I thought as we sprinted over there._

_PIKACHU…..PIKACHU….PIKACHU… I saw a little glimpse of yellow floating down the water, so I did what instincts told me and I jumped into the river. I swam in the river not minding to breath I was too worried about Pikachu. Pikachu…Pikachu. ..Pikachu that was all that was on my mind._

_I swam through the river only to see that speck of yellow and I instantly swam to it. I was so lucky that was Pikachu, but the first thing I notice was that he was hurt very bad and he needed help majorly. I grabbed him very carefully and carried him out of the water to see if he can come back to conscious._

_The current was beating down on us I barely was still able to hold onto Pikachu, but lucky for me the water splashing onto Pikachu brought him back. What felt like ours was only minuets we finally got back to shore after politoad came in to help._

_Without him Pikachu and I would have been washed down the stream. Back on land I gave Pikachu an Oran berry Cilen gave me earlier if a situation like this ever happened. As soon as Pikachu ate it he intently felt better. Hey buddy you ok? _

"Pika-Pika,"Pikachu said happily.

**"**That is good ready to start heading back to camp?" I asked.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said**.**

"Ok!" I said.

* * *

Ash's POV

We started to head back up-stream so we could at least get somewhere. I could tell it was already in the afternoon and me and Pikachu were hungry, so I pulled out a sandwich out of my bag that Cilen gave me along with the Oran berry and we started to eat.

That was until I saw something orange-red about 20 feet away from us. Pikachu was immediately curious and ran over there to see what it was.

" Pika …..…PIka-beack!" Pikachu said excitly.

I ran over to see what it was.

To me it looked like and injured Pokémon. I brought out dexter to see if it really was a Pokémon.

"Victini….the Victory Pokémon….This Pokémon makes an unlimited supply of energy inside its body which it shares to those who touches it," Dexter said.

_I then heard something in my mind that I have known before_ _telepathy only_ _legendary Pokémon could do that could this Pokémon be one._

"Hi, my name is Danny I don't usually look like this. I am hurt badly can you please help me and if you do I will repay you," Danny said.

"Are you a legendary Pokémon and are you wild too?" I asked.

**"**Legendary….wild …. POKEMON you may not know this but I am not from around you and I will tell you later now if you are going to help me please I am not in the mood now. ," The victini said.

_Ok I will help you. I am going to help this Victini not for the information just cause it is the right thing to do especially is a Pokémon is in need._

Oh and please call me Danny not the Victini thing you keep on saying to me," Danny said**.**

"You are a victini thought, but if you want to be called Danny fine by me," I said.

* * *

**Hey hoped you liked it. Please review and send me more ideas. Really please send me more reviews.**

**-**_**tini**_


	4. seperation and rejoining

**Hey everyone I am back I am just so excited about this story. Hope you like it. Also I know the Key is a bit complicated but it helps me write better so please can you live with it. I will try to make it a bit easier though. REVIEW.**

* * *

KEY: HEY:Main charter talking _HEY: thinking_

* * *

Ash's POV

_Me and Danny were traveling up the river. Well actually I was doing the traveling Victini…I mean Danny was in my arms and Pikachu was on my shoulder. Politoad was in-front of us so he was traveling too_.

Hey Danny I know your name, but you don't know mine.

" Oh that is right… I guess we didn't have time for it earlier." the vicini said.

"Well my name is Ash and this is my best buddy Pikachu." I said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Well it is very nice to meet you Ash and Pikachu. Well to tell you the truth I have never seen…what did you call Pikachu and me earlier," Danny said.

**" **Victini?" I asked.

"No the other thing," Danny asked.

"Pokémon?" I asked.

"Yes well…frankly I have never heard of a Pokémon before," Danny said**.**

"Oh so how does that happen?I mean you are a Pokémon!How have you never heard of it!" I shouted.

_When I said that I felt like if anybody was watching they would think I am crazy because I was yelling at a Pokémon and everybody know Pokémon can't talk. With the exception of Team Rockets Meowth._ (I think that is how it is spelt.

"I am not from around here… yeah let's just leave it at that. Well any ways thank you for helping me out I feel better now you can let go of me. Even though I am tiny … and a...Victini? Yeah is that right," Victini said.

I just nodded to show he was right.

"This still a bit embarrassing," Danny said.

_He jumped out of my arms and landed perfectly on the ground without showing any signs of injurious and ran off into the forest. Man that was a strange Victini. _

_I know Pokemon heal fast but I didn't know they could heap that fast without using a move. Which I didn't see him do, and he wasn't holding anything so what was it._

* * *

Danny's POV

_Ok that guy…I mean Ash was useful maybe later he can help me get home. I also know what I am I am a Pokemon whatever those are. Also that there are different kinds of the too and I a Victini. _

_The one thing that is bothering me the most is that do I still have my ghost powers, and if I do have they gotten more powerful or less powerful because of my new form. _

_Let me try… _I am going ghost_… two orange hula-hoops appeared around my waist and traveled vertically around my body changing my orange hands to blue hand. My giant V shaped ears to snow white with blue highlights in it._

_My body going to jet-black like the color of my old hair, and my eyes going to there original electric green except them having two shades of green instead of two a larger dark green and the other shade is the shade when I am in my ghost form when I was still human. _

_I was so ecstatic to still have my ghost powers I could believe it. I immediately changed back because I was in a new world I didn't know how people would react to a ghost._

_I wonder can I fly in my alive form b__ecause it would be awesome and beside this form does have wings so I think it would be pretty normal. I lifted off the ground and tried to fly. To my surprise I could fly in this form with out my ghost powers, so that mean when I am in ghost form I can probably fly super fast._

_I started to fly in the direction of where I last saw Ash and tried to fly at top speed to catch up with him I even put in some of my ghost powers to help. I caught up with him pretty fast when I did that. I wanted to call out to him, but I thought of an better one. _

_I decided to turn invisible and spy on him to see where he is going because there is now way he would be traveling up stream to go no where._

* * *

Ash's POV

_I couldn't stop thinking of that strange Victini something was up with him_ _that just wasn't normal and I was going to get to the bottom of it. _POLI…POLI POLITOAD! What is it Politoad?

"Politoad!" Politoad said.

_Politoad pointed his tong to a direction that was horizontal to the stream and we started to walk that way. In a matter of five minuets I saw Iris and Cilen._

_I was so happy to see them and to be out of the forest I ran up to them screaming their name not even thing about that Victini._ IRIS…CILEN…IRIS…CILEN!

"ASH! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" They both screamed.

_They both said that at the same time so they must have been very worried, so I said._

_"_Sorry, I guess I was training a little too far away from camp," I said honestly.

"Yeah the only reason you got back here was because of Politoad so just be thankful you had him with you or we would of have to send out a search party for a little kid," Iris said.

"I am not a little kid I am 12 and beside Iris I am older than you," I said back.

"Well you are still a little kid," Iris said back.

"Ok guys break it up. How about we all come over here and eat some dinner I made earlier?" Cilen asked.

_I immediately said yes because all I had to eat was that sandwich Cilen made me earlier and I gave half of it to Pikachu, so yeah I was starving._

_Me and Iris sat down while Cilen Brought the food over in a big steel platter. He then sat it down in the middle of the table along with the other food_. _Bon appetite_._ He then uncovered all the food and we began to eat. Me more viciously than the other two. _

_When I looked up Iris and Cilen looked at me like I had just won the grand festival_. (I know that is like the championships for contests and not gym badges)

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" I questioned them.

"Um… you have some stuff on you face…," Iris said.

"Oh... Sorry," I said.

_ As I started to eat normally all of us heard a stomach growled. We looked around and there was nothing there, so we started to eat again. When we did that we heard it again, and something that sounded like…_

"TINI"

_Iris immediately jumped into action and said_

"Who's there…. Do you want some food?_" Iris _said while holding up a piece of toast.

_ We then heard another sound that sounded like it was disgusted by it._

"VICTINI…TINI...TINI…TINI."

" Ok you don't like toast then how about a sandwich?" Cilen asked the noise.

_For a second it looked like the sandwich was floating in mid air then all of a second it stated disappearing little by little. When it was gone in its place was the little Victini that I got to know. Iris an Cilen just stood in shock though._

"Iris…Cilen what is wrong?" I asked them.

"Do you know what this Pokemon is?" Iris asked.

" Yes a Victini, but what is so special about a Victini," I answered back.

" Well for starters it is a legendary Pokemon with the blend of something spicy and sweet that just gives off an aroma of a tough and cute Pokemon. Also Victini rarely shows itself to other by making itself turn invisible," Cilen said.

* * *

**Well how did you guys like it. Please mind the spelling and the grammar. Also PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE SEND ME SOME REWIEWS PLEASE.**

_**-TINI**_


	5. Meeting the group

**Hey everyone I am back. Hope you like it. Also I know the Key was a bit complicated so I died it down a bit. I hope this is better.**

Key: Hey: talking Hey: thinking

Ash's POV

"Victini is that you?" I asked.

_That was all I had to say, because millions of things were racing through my mind. I managed to focus a tiny bit to understand a few questions that were racing through my mind.. _

_Did he follow me home?_

_Did he want to be my Pokémon?_

_Was he spying on me?_

_Was he just using us to get some food?_

_Also seeing him it brought back my suspicions about how he healed so fast earlier._

"Yes, I am a victini." Was the only answer that it gave.

"Wow" Iris and Cilen said surprised.

"Why do you look so surprised?" I asked them

"That Pokémon can talk!" Iris and Cilen said at the same time.

"I know I have seen one now to long ago, and I also think that this is the same one too." I said knocking them into disbelief.

"YOU HAVE SEEN ONE AND YOU HAVEN'T TOLD US ABOUT IT!" They screamed at me.

"Sorry, I just didn't really find the time I was preoccupied, but I was going to tell you after dinner" I said hoping they would calm down.

"Hey I am floating right here." The victini told us telepathically.

"Sorry, um how exactly are we understanding you?" Cilen said.

"Telepathically of course. How else is there, because if I try talking all that comes out is, Victini, and then sometimes just, tini." Victini said telepathically.

"Oh that explains that, but why are you here because it is rumored that Victini's hardly show's itself to humans?" Iris asked.

"Because, I already know this one" Victini said while gesturing to Ash.

"So it is you Danny!" I said excitably. "Why are you here I thought you were better?"

"Yes, it is me. I was following you because frankly I really don't know my way around here very well." Danny said.

"So let me get this right. You're a Victini named Danny that Ash helped out, so you followed him hoping he will lead you out of this forest" Iris said.

_Wow that pretty much surprised me I mostly thought that he was just using me._

"Yeah, that pretty much covers it." Danny said," except that I have literally no idea where I am I don't even know when I am."

"You sound lost, really lost especially since you were following Ash." Iris said.

"Hey what does that mean?" I said.

"Exactly what it is. You, get lost very easily, just ament it." Iris said.

"Hey! I do not!" I yelled back.

"Ok let's not start a fight. Ash you do tend to get lost easily, but you have gotten better." Cilen said.

"So where exactly are you from?" Cilen said.

"Amity Park." Danny said.

"I am sorry I don't know where that is, even though all my years of studying." Cilen said.

"It's ok" Danny said.

"Hey how about you come along with us and while we are traveling we can help you get home" Iris said.

"Yeah you could come along with us, because we are traveling across the Unova region and who knows where we will end up." Cilen said.

"It does sound fun, and I better enjoy this while I can. Who gets to travel around the world every day. Sure I'll do it" Danny said.

"Ok them you better meet the rest of our team." I said.

_Wow this was a surprise first I met a super rare Pokémon named Danny. Then he follows me back to camp. Now he is coming along with us. The only thing that I am curious about is who Pokémon he is going to belong to?_

"Here are my Pokémon" Iris said.

Danny/ Victini's POV

_The first Pokémon that I noticed was a green little dinosaur with what appeared to have a flat stick attached to its mouth._

"This little guy is my partner Axue" Iris said," Say hi Axue."

Ue…Axue

_Then Iris brought out what appeared to be a ball which the top half was red and the bottom was white and in the middle was a grey line with a grey circle with another grey circle inside of it._

_Then it opened up from the middle, and what appeared to be a white-ish blue light came out of it. The light then took a form which appeared to be a flying squirrel except it had yellow cheeks and yellow wing flaps, along with a snow white underside and a jet black topside. It also had a long black tail that the longer it gets the fluffier it gets. _

"Danny this Emolga." Iris said, "Say hi Emolga."

Emolga…

_Iris then brought out another red and white ball, and again a white-ish blue light came out. _

_This time though it took a different shape. It appeared like a giant mole with razor shape claws and with what looked like a knife with 3 blades for a hat/hair that covered it white face. On its face it had 3 red strikes coming from its neck and leading up to right under its eyes. It's body was mostly brown except some red scars shapes all over its body._

"This is exadrill he was my first Pokémon I caught," Iris said," Say hi to Danny Exadrill"

Drill…exadrill

"That is it for my Pokémon your up Cilen." Iris said.

"Ok," Cilen said.

_Cilen then threw out another of those red and white balls. _

_Out of it came some more light and took the shape of what appears to be a green monkey with a completely green mini tree growing on top of its head and in the middle of the tree was looked like three seeds._

"This is my partner pansage." Cilen said, "Say hi pansage."

Pan…Pansage

_He then threw out another red and white ball and out came another shape._

_It took the shape of an oversize hermit crab, and instead of a shell was a rock that was shaped like a deformed ice cream cone._

"This is dwebble," Cilen said, "tell Danny hi dwebble."

Dwe…dwebble.

_He then threw out another red and white ball._

_Then another light came out of it and took the shape of a sea bottom fish. It had a yellow tail fin and a brown flat body._

"This is my last Pokémon Skunkfish," Cilen said, "say hit to Victini Skunkfish."

Skunkfish…

"Ok well that means that I am up," Ash said, "Well you already have met Pikachu, so…."

_Ash threw out another red and white ball._

_The light took the shape of blue small toad with a blue cymbal on the top of his head. This Pokémon also didn't have any arms just legs and a very long tong._

"I believe you have met, but you haven't been properly introduced. This is Politoad," Ash said," tell Danny hi Politoad."

Poli…Politoad

_Then he threw out another red and white ball._

_The light took another shape that resembled a garden snake except it had tan legs and green arms. Also at the end of its tail was a giant green leaf._

"This is snivy," Ash said, "Say hi snivy."

Snivy…

_Ash then threw out another red and right ball._

_The light that took the shape resembled an otter except its body was dark blue with a light blue face. It also had a dark blue ears and a dark blue tail. On its chest was what looked like a sea shell?_

This is owshawat," Ash said," Owshawat tell Danny hi."

Owsha…owshawat

_Ash then threw out another red and white ball._

_The light that came out of it and took the shape of an oversized red pig that was standing on its hinge legs. The top part of its body was orange while the bottom half was red and it had two long black ears poking up from on top of its head._

"This is the last Pokémon with me Pignite," Ash said, "Tell Danny hi pignite."

Pignite…pig

"Nice to meet you all I am Danny." I said telepathically of course, " I just have one question what is those red and white balls that the Pokémon come out of."

"Oh those are poke-balls." Cilen said.

"Those are like homes for Pokémon where they rest and recover from battles and other things," Iris said.

"So while you are traveling along with us you will need to at least have one. You don't have to stay in it but just so other trainers don't catch you." Ash said.

"I'll have one, but I prefer not to stay in one. I don't really like closed spaces with nobody else around. It gets me a bit paranoid." I answered truthfully.

"That is fair enough, because Pikachu is the same way," Iris replied.

"Pika," Pikachu agreed along with her.

"So Pokémon who have been caught their owners are called their trainers," Cilen said.

"Ok," I said.

"So who would you like your trainer to be," Iris said.

"I would like….

**I really hoped you guys liked it. I am having a vote to see who will be Danny' trainer. Even though I said in the summery that Danny and Ash were going to be the main charters it really can be anyone. Please send in a review who you want it to be. Also I tried to fix my spelling and grammar so I hope it got better.**

_**-tini**_


	6. Trainer

**Hey everybody I am back. Hope you like it. Also I wanted to let you guys know that I do have dyslexia. I know it doesn't make my spelling and grammar any better, but I just wanted to let you guys know.**

* * *

KEY: HEY: talking HEY: thinking

* * *

Danny/ Victini's POV

"I pick…" I said.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Hold up a sec guys how about we all have a battle with Victini/Danny and whoever wins gets to be his trainer," Iris said.

"Fine, but YOU have to go first," I said.

_I really didn't want to waste any energy, but this is going to be easy. I have had TONS of practice by battling ghosts. Probably I won't even have to use my powers. If so than this shouldn't take more than 5 minutes. _

_We headed over to the other side of the campsite, so there was nothing in the way. The battlefield was mostly grassy except for a few small rocks scattered on the ground. Also the trees were spread out throughout the field not in any real order._

"Ok, I guess I'll send out my Pokémon then," Iris said, "GO EMOLGA!"

"Oh this one, this is so going to be a piece of cake," I taunted back.

"I will be judge," Cilen said, "Ok, this will be a one on one Pokémon battle between Iris and Danny/ Victini…BEGAN!"

"Ok, Emolga lets start this off with hidden power," Iris yelled.

_A green ball of energy was forming in between Emolga's hands. The ball of energy appeared to be absorbing energy from the atmosphere. Then when it was big enough it threw it. I easily dodged it and while I did that I flew straight up in the air._

"Ha, ha you missed me," I taunted.

_While I said that I let gravity take a hold of me, and I was flying straight down. I even added some of my ghost powers to make my attack more powerful, but not to give away my secret._

Without giving Emolga any time to dodge I slammed it into the ground with my fist.

"Come on Emolga get up I know you can do it," Iris said.

_Emolga struggled to get out of the crater I buried it in. It was barely standing, so I knew one more attack would finish it._

"Great job I knew you could do it. Now Emolga attract, "Iris said.

"What in the world is attract?" I asked.

"You'll see," Iris said.

_Emolga then winked at me, and then out of its body came dozens of hearts that came immediately at me without any delay. The hearts then started to circle around me every second getting closer until they were absorbed into by body. At first I freaked out, but when I looked up all I could see was Sam and the occasional glances of __Paulina, but mostly Sam._

_I didn't believe what I was seeing, was I back home? Was I normal again? (Ok semi-normal) Was that all a dream? No it couldn't be just a dream it was just too real. Just then I looked down at myself, and I was still a Victini. _

_It just came to me THIS WAS AN ILLSION! I then got mad very mad. Once I found out that I was seeing an illusion everything came back to me, and I once again found myself at the previous battlefield and Emolga what beating the sense out of me. It was giving off hits left and right, but since of my ghost powers I hardly felt anything._

_At first I didn't realize how long I was out, but all of a sudden all those attacks caught up with me and I felt __extremely__ weak. I have token worse, so I just kept going. I just would not give up not now at least._

_I started to hit Emolga back trying to counter act its force. Each time I hit it my attack was getting more and more powerful until I realized that I was getting hot, and I mean very hot especially in the area around my head. I then looked up to see that my giant ears were on fire._

"SWEET," I yelled.

_With that I charged straight at it and gave it a head-butt sending it into the nearest tree._

"Emolga," Iris yelled.

"Emolga is unable to battle the winner goes to Danny/ Victini," Cilen said.

"One down, I don't know how many more to go," I said.

_After that battle I was extremely tired I didn't know how much longer I could keep this up. _

"Ooo…ooo…ooo. I want to go next please. Please…please." Ash pleated.

"Ok sure why not. It isn't really up to me," I said.

"Ok this is going to be a one on one between Ash and Danny/ Victini….BEGAN," Cilen said.

"Ok let's get this over with…GO POLITOAD," Ash yelled, Politoad use Hydro pump!"

_A huge blast of water blasted out of its mouth and straight t me. I really didn't have that much time to dodge, because I was still recovering from my last battle with Iris._

"YES, a direct hit," Ash said.

"Hey don't get excited yet I haven't even started yet," I said.

_With that I flew up in-front of the sun, so they won't be able to see. Also so I will have a bit of time to recover._

"Politoad use mud-shot," Ash yelled.

_Politoad stuck out its tong out of its mouth and flung it across its body sending 3 small blasts of mud towards me. I didn't even have to move to doge them they were, so way off. Man the sun is good for more reasons than one._

"Hey you chicken come down here and fight," Ash yelled.

"Ok, you asked for it," I taunted back.

_I felt my head heating up again, so I knew my head was no fire again. I dove straight down again speeding up my attack once again with my ghost powers. I was so close to make contact with politoad until._

"Politoad quick use Hydro Pump," Ash yelled.

_The water made direct contact on me, and surprisingly the blast from the water made me weaker than when water usually hits me. Maybe because of this new form?_

_I didn't have enough energy to fly anymore, so I landed and started to run straight up to politoad fist at ready. Just then I realized it was a bad idea when._

"Politoad use mud-shot!" Ash yelled.

_The attack hit me straight on which didn't surprise me at the speed I was going I didn't have any time to stop then dodge._

_The attack sent me in a daze which I was pretty familiar with. Like I was about to faint. At that moment I didn't even know my left from my right, my up from its down. The only thing I could really make out was people talking. I could only make out noises no real words. The next thing I did know was I felt something hit my head. It didn't hurt that bad just enough to make out something hit it._

_I then what felt like I was going intangible, but it was different like it was distorted. It felt weird and calm all at the same time. It stayed like this for a few seconds until I heard a loud ding. When that ding went off I felt a strong power overcome me like I was being over-shadowed, but it was different. I then noticed that my whole body began to glow. Not like when I was in my ghost form, but my WHOLE body started to glow white until all you could see was the outline of my body. No color at all just white glowing light. After a few seconds it just suddenly stopped, and my body was back to color. Nothing happened to me, so I just let it slide for now I will probably ask about it later._

_I then saw a blinding light, and once again I was back in at our campsite in the forest that I was previously in._

ASH'S POV

"I caught a Victini," I screamed.

_When I did Pikachu jumped up right up beside me and did a cute little peace sign with his paws. At that moment since I am now his trainer I am just going to call him Victini. I know he wants to be called Danny, so I will occasionally call him that. Mostly I don't nickname my Pokémon, but this time I will make an exception._

"Man, I didn't even get to battle him, Ash," Cilen said.

"But, I did win and those were the rules, right," I said.

"Yeah," Cilen said sadly.

"Ok well, I think it is about time for me to let Victini/Danny out," I said.

_When I brought out it's ball it started to glow like a Pokémon does when it evolves, but I have never seen this happen with a poke-ball especially. The glowing didn't last that long, but when the glowing died down the ball itself looked completely different. _

_The top half was blue like its eyes and the bottom half was green. I could understand where the blue came from, but I couldn't understand where the green came from. In the center of the top half was a black D with a white P inside with a V surrounding it. And the line that goes through the center was jet black._

_I just passed that thought through my head for now._

"Come on out Victini/ Danny," I said.

Victini/ Danny came out of its ball in a Flashing blue light with green and orange sparkles radiating from it.

"What happened to me?" Victini/ Danny said.

"Um…I caught you," I answered back.

"Oh…Ok," He said.

"Welcome to my team Victini/ Danny!" I said excitedly.

"Ok," He said.

"Well guys lets head back to camp it is getting pretty late," Cilen said.

"Ok," we all answered back.

_Since Victini/ Danny's ball was, so unique I tied it up to a string and hung it around my neck as a necklace. Also with it tied around my neck maybe people will see it and see if they know anything about him._

_Also in my next gym battle I will defiantly going to use him I know that for sure. Also I wasn't going to sow him off all around, because I didn't want Team Rocket to try to steal him. They already do that enough with Pikachu._

_I then went up to Victini/ Danny and asked._

"Do you know what moves you have?"

"I honestly don't know," He replied.

"Then is it alright that I check," I ask.

"Go right ahead. I will be good for me to know them any ways," He joked.

_I then pulled out Dexter to check it out._

"Victini's moves: V-create, close-combat, psychic, and fusion bolt," Dexter said.

"Nice moves," I say.

"Frankly I don't even know how to use a single one of those moves," He said.

"Ok then first thing tomorrow we do some training," I said.

"Sure," He replies.

"Then I will see you tomorrow then," I say.

"Ok," he said.

_Whit that I walked away, and when I was out of hearing distance Dexter started beeping. I then pulled it out._

"Victini's extra moves: Freeze burn, shadow sneak, Freeze shock, and hyper voice," dexter said.

_Weird. Pokémon are only allowed to have four moves. Something really weird is up with Victini/ Danny. I once again thought._

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked it. Please send me your comments about it, and give me more ideas because the more Ideas I have the faster I write. Please review! Also if you want to you can give me some tips on my wirting I dont mind. It actully helps me write better.**

**-tini**


	7. training

**Hey everyone I am back. Hope you like this next chapter.**

* * *

KEY: HEY: talking _HEY: thinking_

* * *

Ash's POV

_I awoke bright and early to start training with Victini/ Danny. It was a bright and sunny day, the pidovs were chirping, and the packrats were already out playing. I walked over to the tree where Victini/ Danny were sleeping._

"Hey, Victini/ Danny, it is time to start training," I said excitedly.

"Five more minuets mom," He whinnied.

"Ok well you asked for it," I said evilly.

_Since it is his first day I think it is ok if I pull a little prank on him. I tip-toed over to where Pikachu was just now waking up._

"Hey Pikachu do you want pull a little prank on Victini/ Danny," I whispered.

"PIKA," Pikachu responded.

_We tip-toed back over there and got ready for the prank._

"Ok, Pikachu use thunderbolt full power," I yelled.

_Pikachu's cheeks started sparking yellow electricity which then spread over its whole body. When it finally reached its tail the electricity shot off of it and straight to Danny jolting him awake._

"AHHHH! Who's there?" He yelled still recovering from the thunderbolt.

_That was the first time I noticed his hand glowing pink with electric green sparkle radiating off of them. After I noticed that Pikachu came out from where we were hiding._

"It's just us sorry," I apologized.

"Oh. Sorry for almost attacking you. It is just where I am from I get surprised a whole lot, and let's just say I don't take it very well," He said.

"It is just it is your first day here and me and Pikachu just wanted to pull a little prank on you, so actually we should be sorry," I said.

"Well anyways thanks for trying to me feel welcome I guess," Danny said.

"Ok, so let's get to training anyways," I said.

"Why do we have to train anyway?" He asked.

""So, you can battle better," I said back.

"Why do I need to battle?" He asked.

"I kind of goes along with my dream. Which is I want to be a Pokémon master, so I have to beat all 8 gyms of each region and collect the badge of the gym then you have to go to the league of the region and try to beat them. Overall the main goal of a Pokémon master is to catch tons of Pokémon and befriend them and work together with them." I said.

"Ok, so you have a dream, but serially why do we battle," He asked.

"It is to bring the Pokémon and the trainer closer together," I asked.

"Oh, that makes perfect sense," Danny/ Victini said scarcity.

"No, serially it does. It helps the Pokémon trust the trainer," I said.

"Fine I'll try," He said back.

"Ok, well let's get to work any ways," I said.

_We walked actually Pikachu and I walked Victini/ Danny flew over there. The battle field was the same one that we used yesterday, but it was still useable. Although it was completely obliterated. Rocks were tossed up out of the ground, grass was pulled out of the ground, and a tree was uprooted._

"Ok let's start from the basics," I said, "Which moves do you do know how to do?"

"I really don't know how to do any. The stuff I did yesterday was just an accident," Victini/ Danny said.

_Oh man. This is going to be harder than I thought._

"OK, then yesterday when you did those moves did you feel any distinct sensations?" I asked.

"Oh, for one thing my head got hot and second I got angry," Danny/ Victini said.

"Ok, we can start from there," I said, " Concentrate on your head getting hotter, and work from there I said.

* * *

Danny/ Victini POV

_I focused on my head getting hotter, and hotter, and hotter. After that I finally looked up to see that my ears were on fire once again. If this hadn't happen before I world of been freaking out right now._

"Ok, good now try head-butting that tree over there," Ash said while pointing over to the tree that was uprooted.

_I jumped into the air and flew straight towards the tree. While I did that I saw Ash pull out that mini-computer again. I barley herd what it said but, I thought I said something about V-create. Maybe that is what this move was called. _

_When I smashed into the tree smashed into the tree I was surprised that I didn't feel a thing. It was like I just head-butted a pillow._

"Ok that move is called V-create, so in a battle when I say to use V-create you know what to do," Ash said.

"Sure, but why do you tell me what to do in a battle? I can battle for myself if you haven't noticed." I said.

"That is how you gain trust. That is the whole pert," Ash said.

"Ohhh. Now I see," I said.

"Ok, next move… try close-combat on the same tree," Ash said.

"Ok so how do I do it?" I asked.

"Ok like you said before try to get mad, and then take your energy out that tree," Ash said.

_To get angry I started to think of about everybody I have faced and what they had done to my family and me. I first thought of Skulker and how he tries killing me every day. Then I thought about Freekshow and how he almost exposed my secret, and then he captured my family and almost killed them. After that I thought of Vlad and how he wants kill my dad, marry my mom, and make me his evil apprentice. Finally I thought of Dan and how he killed my parents, my best friends, and my English teacher. _

_When I finished thinking about them I realized I was pounding away on that tree with lighting fast speed sending punches and kicks left and right not missing a single mark._

"Wow, good job," Ash said.

"Um…thanks," I responded not knowing what to say.

"Ok, close-combat and V-create are down now let's move on the next move," Ash said.

"Ok, what is the next one?" I asked?

"How about psychic?" Ash asked.

"Sure, let's do this," I said.

"Ok first try to clear your thoughts," Ash said.

"Ok," I said.

_I closed my eyes and got started. This was a whole lot harder than I thought. I had to erase all suspicions about this world, erase all worries about home and what was going on there, and I also had to focus on doing that all at the same time. _

_In about what felt like hours I finally cleared my mind, and once again opened my eyes._

"Done," I said.

"Ok, now try to focus on that tree, and try to lift it up, "He said while pointing to the tree that I have been using as a punching bag.

_I focused on what I was doing and tried to lift the tree up into the air. But, for one thing this was so much like my telekinesis powers, so this was kind of familiar to me. Except this was a whole lot easier, it was like a sixth sense to me like I have done this forever._

"Wow…I didn't know that would work. Honestly I didn't actually know what I was doing," Ash said.

"Oh that makes me feel so much better to hear that," I said sarcastically.

"Ok, well any ways It is time to work on your final move. Bolt-Strike," Ash said.

"Ok," I said.

_I really just want to get this over with, so I can find a way home. Now I would do anything to do that._

"Frankly I don't know what Bolt-Strike looks like or how to teach it, so do you know anything about this," Ash asked.

"No. I don't. How about you ask your mini-computer about it," I asked.

"Do you mean Dexter?" Ash asked.

"I don't know what it is called," I said.

"Well I will try," Ash said.

He pulled out that mini-computer and asked," How do you teach Bolt-Strike to a Pokémon?"

"Bolt-Strike is a special move that only can be learned by a very few Pokémon species: Victini, Kyram, and Zakram. If teaching one of these Pokémon tell them to build up energy inside of them, and then to release it to coat the outside of their body forming a sphere-like shape. Then they can tackle the infiltrated target," Dexter said.

"Ok, you ready to try it out," Ash said.

"Yeah," I said.

_I first gathered up the energy inside my body. It didn't take that long. Once again I thought it was because of this new form. I then released it at little at a time so it clung to my body. I t automatically made a sphere shape, so that was the easy part. I once again took flight and flew straight towards that tree. I slammed right into it and the second I made Impact it smashed into pieces._

"Nice," I yelled.

"Ok, now that we have all your moves down tomorrow when we face the gym we'll be ready," Ash said.

"ASH, DANNY/ VICTINI! It is time for dinner," Cilan said.

"We skipped breakfast and lunch!" We both yelled.

"GROWL," our stomachs growled.

"Coming Cilan," we both yelled.

"Tomorrow I will face the next gym," Ash said.

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked it. I won't be able I post anything until Tuesday, sorry. Also please review, please, please, please, review.**

**_-Tini_**


	8. Gym

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry I haven't updated for about a week. I had to finish a book for Biology and study for an Algebra 1 test. But here is the next chapter, so I hope everyone likes it. **

KEY: Hey: talking _HEY_: thinking

Danny/Victini DREAM

_I was floating in an empty space with the only thing I could see was a little girl who was singing. _

_She had long green hair. Nothing surprises me anymore .On the hair was little blue dotes that kind of reminded me of music notes. She also had a jet black microphone with a little black bunny on top of it. She also had a little black dress with a green belt on. Finally she had a black, skinny, headband with a green jewel in the center._

_The little girl was sinning a beautiful melody, and I then noticed that I was glowing, AGAIN! Then while I was glowing my form was changing as well as the little girl's form. _

_When the glowing stopped I was in my human form, and the little girl had red hair instead of green. Also her hair was wrapped around her head. The microphone/ little bunny were clipped in her hair. Her black dress was transformed into a tutu like dress. Also her belt was now red as well as the jewel on her head. Finally her eyes that were blue were now red._

_I couldn't even recognize her anymore it was like me and my ghost form. She then turned back into her green form, and while she did that I went back into being a victini._

_The screen then went black. I couldn't even see my own hand. _

_All at once color was restored, and I saw what appeared to be with Ash and Cilan. Cilan just said something about a relic song, so that was what that song was called. _

_All I know is that the girl or Pokémon that I just saw can turn me human once again. _

_Just then light overflowed my vision and I then found myself waking up._

Danny/ Victini POV

_I woke to find myself in a tree just outside of camp._

_I tiredly floated back to camp constantly crashing into trees. Now that I saw everybody was a sleep it was my turn to play a 'little' prank on Ash and Pikachu._

_I quietly turned into my ghost form, and went back into the forest to see what move I still have._

_I started to build up ice-like energy inside of me until it had nowhere else to go. I then released it and since of my new form one side was filled with electric sparks and the other side was smoking,but it wasn't melting._

"Cool" I said quietly.

_I was not going to try my ghostly wail I was afraid of the aftermath, so I was going to try my ecto-blast._

_When I did try I found that I couldn't do it anymore. Come on! I then noticed I turned invisible and melted into the ground. I then came out of the ground and I noticed the I have a very bright purple light around me right now, so I tried my ecto-blast it actually worked this time. But, it was a different color it was pitch-black glowing a purple light._

_Ok now that I know what I can do it is time to 'prank' Ash._

_I flew back over to camp and started to build up the ice energy, but this time I focused on the electric side this time. Once I had built up enough energy I fired it directly at ash and Pikachu._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH," they both screamed.

I then quickly turned invisible and changed back to normal victini form.

Ash's POV

_First I woke up screaming to find myself incased into a block of ice. When I tried to move I found myself getting shocked with electricity. _

_Over to the left I heard someone laughing, so I looked over in that direction and saw nothing. I maned to reach to my neck and grab the poke ball necklace. _

"Ok return Victini," I said.

_A red light shot out of the ball straight to the empty space and Danny was revealed, stopped laughing, and sent back into his ball._

_I then released Danny from his ball and asked, "_Did you do this?"

"Yeah, payback from yesterday," he responded.

"Fine, but no more prank from either of us," I said.

"Deal," he said.

"Hey Cilan can we get going to the next gym?" I asked.

"Huh, sure go ahead Ash we will catch up," Cilan said tiredly.

"YES," I screamed

_I grabbed Danny and Pikachu and bolted off towered the gym without even cleaning up. I will tell Iris and Cilan thanks when we see them at the gym. _

"Ok are you guys ready?" I asked.

"Pika, "Pikachu said determinedly.

"Yeah, but isn't the town that away," Danny said while pointing to the left towed the actually town.

"Oh, yeah," I said sheepishly.

_While I was sprinting it only took us about five minutes to get to the gym. It was an icy place, so I am glad I caught Danny when I did. The only time we stopped running was when we were outside the gym. I then looked at Danny and Pikachu they looked fine except were really dizzy. _

"Ok I am sorry Danny, but I have to return you to your ball only for a short amount of time," I said.

"Fine," He said pouting.

"I know you don't like it, but only one Pokémon is allowed to out at a time for each trainer.," I said.

"Ok, but next times leave Pikachu with Iris," Danny said.

_I returned Danny to his ball, and once again hung it around my neck. I walk in only to be face to face with someone._

"Oh, sorry," I apologies.

"It is ok, by the way are you here to challenge the gym?" The stranger asked.

"Yeah, do you know where the gym leader is?" I asked.

"Yeah it is me, my name is Bracyn," Bracyn said.

"Ok, then will you challenge me to a battle?' I asked.

"Sure," Bracyn said.

_We walked down a hallway down to the arena to find that the arena was mad completely of ice and glaciers. Also Bracyn looked like a cross between a superhero and a ninja. _

"Ok what is your name?" Bracyn asked.

"Ask, Ask Ketchum," I said.

"Ok Ask this will be a one-on-one battle the winner will be when the oppents Pokémon is knocked out," Bracyn said.

"Ok," I answered.

"I will bring out my Pokémon first," Bracyn said," GO Beatic!"

_A large polar bear like creature entered the field._

"Ok, GO DANNY," I shouted.

_Victini once again came out of his ball._  
_

Danny/ Victini POV

_I was so glad to be out of that ball it was so crammed in there, but when I saw my opponent I was excited because I haven't actually had a real battle since Skulker. _

"Ok let's do this," I said telepathically to Ash.

"I guess I will start this off. Bartic use crush claw," Bracyn said.

"Victini doge," Ash yelled.

"I dodged the attack fairly easy, but I slammed into a glacier. I need to watch out for those.

"OK Danny use V-create," Ash yelled.

_I felt my head heating up as I bolted towards Bartic. I slammed into it with extreme force sending it back towards the wall leaving an indication. _

"Beartic use brine," Bracyn said.

_A huge gush of water shot right at me sending me back towards the wall. _

"Good, now finish this up with areal ace," Bracyn said.

_Since I was still recovering from that last attack I got hit on and once again it sent me back towards the wall._

Ash's POV

_Danny is getting beat up out there I didn't know Beartic can learn a water and flying type move._

"Danny use Psychic," I yelled.

Danny slowly lifted Beartic in the air immobilizing it.

"Good, now use clos-combat," I yelled.

_Victini flew straight up into the air towards Beartic and started to hit him over and over again each time the attack getting stronger. The attack finally stopped leaving a very tired Danny._

"Go Beartic get in close and use Brine," Bracyn said.

_Beartic got up right in front of Danny and shot a hugged gush of water at Danny, and from that close it had to do serious damage. The attack sent him back into a block of ice breaking it also the one behind it. When he got up he was barley standing with scratches all over his body. He looked like he was about to faint, but he can still win this._

"Victini come on know you can do this," I said.

"Beartic use Icicle crash," Bracyn said.

_Beartic formed huge ice sticks out of thin air, and shot out spears towards Danny. It didn't hit him, but it surrounded him immobilizing him from doing anything._

"Now Beartic use frost breath," Bracyn said.

"Danny try to get out," I said.

_He tried hard, but each time he got block by yet another icicle. Until the attack hit and froze him solid._

"Beartic finish this up with areal ace," Bracyn said.

"Danny I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can get out, do anything just get out. I know you can do it," I yelled.

_At that seconded the ice that incased Danny started glowing. Then out of nowhere it broke, and Danny looked different he was black, had white ears with blue strikes, its wings looked like fans with a green swill on each one, and its hands and feet were purple, and its V in the middle of its chest was white bolded. _

"It is time to finish this," Danny said.

_He then shot out his hands flaming ice that hit Beartic, and immediately knocked him out. _

"Beartic is unable to battle the winner goes to the challenger Ash," the judge said.

"Yes," I yelled.

"Nice job Ash, you pulled ahead nice at almost defeat and won this battle, so I present to you the freeze badge," Bracyn said.

"I just earned the freeze badge," I yelled.

"I suggest the next gym you go against is the Virbank gym it is not too far from here," Bracyn said.

"Ok thanks Bracyn," I said.

_As I was walking away I saw Iris and Cilan walking up to us._

"Hey guys, I won the freeze badge," I gloated.

"That is great Ash," Iris said.

"Yeah good job," Cilan said.

"Ok, but before we do anything Victini what did you do back then?" I asked who was now back in his normal form.

"Nothing important, I will tell you tomorrow," Danny said.

"Ok, but no ruder awaking's right," I said.

"Right," Danny said back.

Danny's POV

_We started walking towards Virbank city as I heard something that sounded like._

_Mella_

_I looked back only to see the outline of the little girl in my dream._

"You guys go ahead I will catch up to you I have to do something really quick," I said.

"Ok Danny," Ash said.

Once they were out of ear range. I said to it, "I know you are there you can come on out I won't hurt you,"

_As I said that she came out of hiding and I was right it was the girl in my dream._

"Hi my name is Danny I am a victini as you can see, and I was wondering if you want to come with us. It would be less lonely, because I know how that feels and it is not pleasant?" I asked.

_It seem to think for a moment but it then shook it's heading yes._

"Great, you will like it with us," I said," follow me."

"Mella," She said happily.

_In a matter of time we caught up with Ash and the others. I told Meloetta to stay hidden, and we will bring them in to her presence a little at a time. And yes she said her name was Meloetta._

"Hey guys I am back, is it ok if I bring along a companion?" I asked.

"Sure the more the merrier," Cilan said.

"Mella," Meloetta said jumping out of being invisible.

"I thought we were going to wait a while, but now is good to show them you," I told her.

"Mella," Meloetta said sheepishly.

"It is fine," I said.

"Ok the next thing is how we get to Virbank city," Iris asked.

"MELLA, "Meloetta said.

"I think Meloetta knows," Cilan said.

"Ok then what are we waiting for lets go," Ash said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"It looks like Ash and Pikachu have a one track mind," I said.

_I only wish I could stall the questing of my ghost form._

**I hoped you liked it. Once again Sorry for taking so long. Also I am think about Danny being the only one to understand Meloetta, so Please send Ideas and review. Please I very much appreciate it. **

_**-tini**_


	9. Half-secrets

**Hey everyone I am so sorry it took me so long to write this. I had major writers block Thank you erureidoexe for helping me out. I owe most of my editing to her. Also only Danny can understand Meloetta.**

* * *

Danny's POV

_We headed to a big pink building with a P.C. on the front of it. We headed into the blue door that slid open to let us in._

_Then the trio walked up to a girl that appeared about the age of 22. She had pink hair tied up in a bun with two hair loopies coming off of the bun and looping back around onto the bun. She then had a little hat on top of her head. The hat had a little Red Cross sign on it except it was pink. _

_She then had a white dress on, and accompany her was another Pokémon that was pink (of course it was pink). It also had huge ears, but not like mine these were like elephant ears. Coming off her ears was what appeared to be white earrings. The Pokémon also had one of the hats that the girl was wearing._

"Good morning how can I help you," She asked.

"Hey Nurse Joy can you heal my Pokémon?" Ash asked.

"Sure set them right here," Nurse Joy said while pulling out a metal try.

"Ok Danny just let Nurse Joy take you, and heal you. She won't hurt you she is a friend," Ash said.

"Hey, I am not that untrustworthy, but ok," I said back.

"Ok, I guess you nicknamed your Pokémon, so come on Danny let's get you healed up," Nurse Joy said.

"Oh Danny after you get healed up then we talk," Ash said.

"Mela.. Mella," Meloetta said. ( See you when you get out Danny)

_I landed on the try while Nurse Joy took me away while I was waving to Meloetta who was not invisible. She then took me into a room with what appeared to be a heart monitor. I don't really know what everything is in a hospital, because after what happened last time with Spectra._

"Ok Danny, I have really never taken care of a victini. Actually I have never actually helped a legendary Pokémon before, so I hope this works," She said while getting out multiple bottles each one saying something different.

"Ok first hyper potion to help your wounds, then some either to help with energy, and finally some full heal to fix any static problems, and done. All you need now is a nap," Nurse Joy said while for exiting the room and turning off the lights.

_No way am I taking a nap. I am not five I am 15 for goodness sakes. I am not taking a nap. I got out of bed and I turned invisible. Wow, that stuff she did already healed me. I then turned intangible and flew out the room._

_I flew down the halls trying to look for an exit. After five minutes I found it. I phased through it, and went straight to Ash and Meloetta. I then turned visible in front of them which startled them a little bit… Ok maybe a bit more._

"How are you out so fast?" Iris asked.

"Two reasons. Fist I didn't take a nap. I don't do naps. Second I am a fast healer." I answered back.

"Ok with out of the way why do you want answers Ash?" Cilan asked.

"Danny, how did you change your form during the gym battle? I don't know that much about Victini's, but I do know they don't have a second form like Meloetta," Ash said.

"Mella, Mella, Mella," Meloetta said. (That is true Victini's don't have a second form, and you never told me about that too)

"Sorry, Meloetta I was going to tell you eventually but I lost track of time," Victini said only to Meloetta.

"Ok, you got me. I can use ghost powers, but only in desperate situations," I half lied.

"Ok, so that kind of explains that, but how did you have ice type move too?" Ash said.

"Because Ice is the opposite of fire. I had to have a substitute for that," I also half lied.

"Ok.. Ok sorry I made such a big deal about that, but one more question. How did you actually accomplish that?" Ash asked.

"Where truth be told this isn't actually my true form I got turned into a Victini in a….. a…. an accident and then I already could do some ghost stuff. It is quite normal for me," I answered truthfully, but kept a lot of stuff hidden.

"Oh ok, so let me get this straight when you said you are not from around here you literally meant that you are not from this world?" Cilan asked.

"Exactly," I said.

"Are you a alien?" Iris asked.

"I guess I am because I am not from this world," I answered.

"Wow, what an exciting and mysterious flavor that is just waiting to be discovered," Cilan said.

"So, what your real form look like excitly?" Iris asked

"It is diffrent from you guys, but it isn't that diffrent," I awnswered back truthfully.

"So, that was why at first when we met you didn't know anything about Pokémon?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, mostly I just want to get home I really miss my family and friends," I said.

"If that is really all you want I think I can help you get home," Ash said.

"YOU KNOW HOW TO GET DANNY HOME?" Iris and Cilan asked.

"Yeah… we just need to head to what I thought was called Dragionspell tower. I heard it is just behind this town. I have a few friends that I think can help us." Ash said.

"Who?" Iris asked

"It is a secret," Ash said.

"Fine," Iris said.

"Then what are we waiting for let's get going," I said excitedly.

"Mella, Meloetta, Mella," Meloetta said. (Why do you have to go so soon you're the only one here who I like…I mean you are my only friend.)

"Maybe you come with me if you can disuse yourself then you are welcome to come home with me, but it is your complete choice," I said only to Meloetta.

"Mella!" Meloetta said.(Yah!)

* * *

No One POV

_Behind the Pokémon center unknown to the gang team rocket was watching their whole conversation, but the team rocket members have been abscessed with catching Ash's Pikachu. One was Jessie she wore a normal girl team rocket uniform except hers were white. She also had long red hair that when it came to an end it started to swill._

_The other one wore a normal boy team rocket uniform except his was also white. He had short blue hair with a little strand of it arching down in his face._

_The third one was a Mewoth. A mewoth is just white cat with a coin on the top of its head. _

"Hey Jessie who knew that a vacation to catch Pikachu would be, so exciting." James said.

"Yeah, who knew that the twerps would catch a Victini then befriend a Meloetta," Jessie said.

"Should we contact headcounters about this," James asked.

"No, I think we can handle this one," Jessie said.

"Hey Mewoth how many weapons do we have at the moment?" James asked.

"We are fully stocked at the moment, but I do subject one of you capture another Pokémon if we are going after two legendary," Mewoth said.

"What do you suggest?" Jessie asked.

"You both need another Pokémon if we even stand a chance. We need something strong too. Like a dragon or water type if we even stand a chance. Also you need to evolve your Pokémon you already have too," Mewoth said.

Ok then let's get to work," James said.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it. I am doing a double vote this time. First one is should there be a pairing between Danny and Meloetta? Seconded what Pokémon should Jessie and James get? You pick. Review or PM me. Also I am not going to update till I have 3 votes for each one, and I do know poeple that say that it is unfair. It is not though. I will not get post ANYTHING till I get thoese 6 votes. (3+3=6) To make this quicker if a peroson votes twice that still counts. (one for each) That is 3 reviews or PM's total. Then I will update.**

_**-tini**_


	10. Leaving

**Hey everyone I am sorry I haven't posted for a week. No it wasn't writers block it was me being sick. Hope you like it!**

Ash's POV

_I still can't believe that Danny is part ghost, and that he is from another demotion. Well I kind of can. First he didn't know about Pokémon when he was one, second he didn't know how to do any of his moves, and third after I caught him his poke-ball changed._

_Why didn't I notice this, but I will hate to see him go. He was a good friend while it lasted. Also a pretty strong Pokémon too._

_At this moment Iris, Cilan, Danny, Meloetta, Pikachu, and I were standing in front of Dragionspell tower. We left the Pokémon center early in the morning 'by Danny's choice' so we could climb the tower early. Danny was very anticious to get home, but also by every second that passes Meloetta seems to get more and more depressed._

_I don't know why Iris just said that I am clueless. Also with Danny she said that Danny is too. That made him sad and mad. I don't know about that either maybe that word represented something back on his own planet. I will have to ask him about later._

"Ready to get home Danny?" Iris asks.

"Yeah, can we start climbing the tower already?" Danny asked .

"Come on, let's go then," Cilan said.

_We started walking into the tower while Danny was flying ahead of us. Meloetta I though was trying to tell him to slow down. She finally got through to him and he floated back to us._

"Sorry I went a little ahead I guess I got a little hyper. This new form has more energy than I am use to, so I just need a 'safe way o replace it," Danny said.

"That is fine we are used to it with the amount of energy that Ash has," Iris said.

"That is good," Danny said.

_We walked inside to be met with a slim pathway with a waterfall going into an endless trench on either side. At the end of the pathway was a suitcase leading up to the next story of the tower._

"Ok, I guess we have to go across this one at a time, and Danny Meloetta you guys can hover," Cilan said.

"Mella-Meloetta," Meloetta said while crossing her arms. (Danny can you tell Cilan that I am girl not a guy)

"Meloetta it is just an expression it doesn't refer to any gender," Danny said only to Meloetta.

_We started walking along the path with me almost slipping to my death of only to be save by Meloetta and Danny by their psychic attack._

"Thanks guys that was a close one," I said.

"Any time Ash just next time be a bit more careful," Danny said.

_Once they place me almost perfectly (Danny had a bit of trouble angling me, but Meloetta helped him out) onto the path I noticed Cilan and Iris were already across. I quickly caught up with them with only sending a few rocks off the edge. *That was a close one*_

"Ok I guess this is the next level. Let's hurry up I can't tell what time it is in here," Cilan said.

_The next level was filled with huge collemes some we smashed in half, some were on their sides, and some were still standing. The staircase was to the left of us, but it was blocked by huge boulders._

"Hey guys these pillars look like the forest I use to play in as a kid. It will be a piece of cake getting by here," Iris said while jumping off onto the pillars one by one until she got onto the top of stairs. "See it is easy come one guys," Iris said.

"Or we could just ask Danny to use psychic to move them," I said.

"Fine if you want to take the easy way," Iris said.

"Danny use psychic to move the boulders," I said.

_Danny and with a 'little help from Meloetta moved the boulders with little effort. They threw the boulders onto the opposite walls which tour down the last staining pillar. It was a shock the walls are still standing._

"Let's go guys," Cilan said.

_The next level appeared to be hovering in mid-air the pathways though were wide enough for all of us to walk onto it. That also means one step in the wrong place means bad things. The staircase was right in front of us, but it was turned the opposite direction. Pikachu started walking towards to stairs and started investigated it out. It then jumped off into midair._

"PIKACHU NO," I yelled while jumping after it only to be met by the ground. *ouch*  
"Ground? Cilan said.

"That is creepy," Iris said.

_Pikachu then jumped with no struggle on the invisible platforms until he was standing on the stair case._

"At lease we know that there is ground we just have to be careful," Iris said.

"I'll go first," I said.

_I tried to remember what path Pikachu took and coped it. I got across the invisible path with little effort with Iris and Cilan flowing._

"You guys know I could see the whole path," Danny said.

"Why didn't you tell us that you could see it that would be a lot easier than what we did," Iris said flustered.

"Because it was funny to watch you," Danny said.

"We don't want to start a fight guys let's just go keep moving," Cilan said.

"Man it was just getting good," Ash said.

_The next level was a shaped in a circle, but I could tell right off that it was a maze. We started walking along this time Meloetta was guiding us through. I guess she know the way. The path behind us was disappearing as we walked along. There is no turning back now._

_Meloetta led us along the path taking us over bridges over fences and of course in circles._

"Are you positive this is the right way," Iris asked.

"Mella," Meloetta said while nodding.

"Ok I trust you," Iris said.

In just a matter of 2 more minutes we reached the staircase.

"I guess you were right sorry for accusing," Iris said.

_The next level was a filled with tons of staircases leading up to a bright doorway. Danny looked pumped. I just hoped I packed a mirror, so I could call my friend._

"I guess that it the top," Cilan said.

"Let's hurry and get Danny home," Iris said.

"Yeah, I can't wait lets hurry," Danny said.

_Since there was none of tricks we this floor we did a full on sprint towards the top of the tower. Only to be met by Team Rocket._

(insert team rocket Univo motto)

"Hello twerps meet some new friends," Jessie said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Iris asked.

"Why what do you think to steal you Pokémon of course," James said.

_Just then a giant robot (big surprise) Flew up from hiding up from behind the castle and grabbed Pikachu, Danny, and Meloetta._

"Ha what you going to do now," Mewoth said.

"This…GO SNIVY," I yelled," Use vine whip."

"Oh no you don't… GO Swoobat," Jessie said.

_I started to climb up the vine whip made by snivy a gust of air blew me back onto the tower._

"I'll help you Ash…Go Emolga," Iris yelled," use spark."

_The bust of electorally knocked Swoobat out of the air enabling me to climb once again on the vine whip. I made it to the top this time and managed to free Meloetta._

"Oh no you don't… GO CORSOFAGUS," James yelled," use shadow ball,"

_Just as it was about to hit me Meloetta jumped in front of it and blew it directly back to it and once again knocked it out._

"Even with our Pokémon evolved we still couldn't beat them," James said.

"Quickly while we still have two lets go," Mewoth said.

_I just noticed that Meloetta, Danny, Pikachu, and I were getting farther and farther away from the tower._

"Meloetta quickly we have to help Danny and Pikachu escape," I said.

"Mella," Meloetta said while nodding.

"Ok then Meloetta use psychic to release them from the grip of the robot," I said.

_The metal slowly creaked, and then slowly released both of them from the grip. _

"Good, job Meloetta," I said.

"Ash let's get back to the tower I am tired of these guys," Danny said as lifting us all up with psychic.

"Yeah, me too, "I said.

"Look guys they are getting away," Jessie said.

"Oh I almost forgot Pikachu use thunderbolt," I said.

_With a big explosion Team Rocket robot exploited sending them flying._

"Team Rockets is blasting off again," The three of the Team Rocket members said while flying off.

"Good, now let's get you home Danny," I said.

"Yeah," He said.

_When we got back to the tower we were met with happy cheers by Iris and Cilan._

"You guys are back, great now let's get Danny home," Cilan said.

"Mostly I am just excited about meeting your special friend you talked about earlier," Iris said.

"You ready then here you go," I said while pulling out a mirror in my backpack.

"Why do have a mirror, and where did you get it," Iris said.

"Oh I just bought this at the poke-mart right before we came here just for this," I said.

"Ok, but when are we going to meet your mysterious friend," Cilan said.

"Right now," I said while tapping gently on the glass.

"Hey I know you can see through mirrors please come and help us send a friend back home. He if from another demotion so I thought you along with the other two can help out. Oh I almost it is Ash, Ash Ketchum," I said while getting weird glances from Iris and Cilan.

_Just as I said my name the mirror started glowing along the sky was too until three portals came out of it. Two in the air and the other one from the mirror. _

"Ready to meet my friends," I said.

"Yeah, but you said only one why did you tell in the mirror three?" Iris said.

"They sort of work together," I said.

_We all looked at the portals just to see Giratina, Dialga, and Palkia fly out of the portals._

"These are you friends," Iris said surprised.

"Yeah," I said.

"Do you know that these are the three big legendary Pokémon from Sinno," Cilan said.

"Yeah, and don't ask how we men it is a LONG story," I said.

"OK," They both said.

"Hey Giratina can you help Danny get back to his home world. We believe it is from another diminution," I said.

"Yes, but he has to be reverted to his original from for us to do that," Giratina said.

"Well how do we do that?" I asked.

"I believe he already knows," Giratina said.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it is up to Meloetta. I saw how to do it in a dream, and it said that she has to sing Relic Song," Danny said.

"Ok then will you do it Meloetta?" I asked.

Meloetta just nodded then flew up into the air a bit higher.

"Me-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-lla-Mell-Mel-le-le-le-LAAA-La-la-la-la-lalala-LAAA-lalalalaaaaa-le-le-le-le-le-le-laa-la-la-la-laaa," Meloetta sung.

_With that she changed her form. She now had her hair in a bow on top of her head, and it was red too. He eyes were also red to. Her dress now had five extensions instead of one. Finally her green belt was now red._

_Danny who now was human had black hair and icy blue eyes (That would be the only thing I would be able to recognize about him when he was in his normal form) He had a white shirt with red trim and a red oval in the middle of it too. He then had on blue gleans to finish off the look._

"Man Danny you look just like Ash except you have blue eyes and look older," Iris said.

"I am 15," Danny said.

"Ok now are you ready," Giratina said.

"Yes," Danny said.

"Ok then Palkia can you open a portal to young Danny's world?" Giratina asked.

_All Palkia did was nod then opened up another portal this time we all knew where it headed to his world. He started to walk to the portal until Meloetta floated up to Giratina and started to talk to it in Pokémon language which now that Danny was human we couldn't understand her. _

"Danny it appears that Meloetta wants to come with you will you allow that?" Giratina asked.

"Sure," Danny said.

"Then you will have to look after her, protect her, and teach her about your world and culture. I know you are more than capable of it. I have seen what you can do," Giratina said.

"You saw?" Danny asked.

"I can see threw mirrors how do you think Ash summoned me," Giratina said.

"Oh, Ok I will look after her," Danny said.

"Very well," Giratina said.

_With that he transformed Meloetta into a 14 year old girl with long blond hair with green highlights on the tips of her hair. She had bright blue eyes that matched her blue clip in her hair that appeared like a music note. She had a green tee-shirt with a black music note on it, and she wore a black skirt that reach down to her knees. To finish off the outfit she wore a necklace with her green pendent on it. _

"It is time for you to go, I know we see each other again Arecas told me, but now you need to rest. I believe your friends are waiting for you," Giratina said.

"Ok by guys. It was nice meeting you. I hope we will see you again," Danny said.

"By Giratina, Palkia, and Dialga thank you for letting me do this," Meloetta said.

"By Meloetta be safe and remember our deal," Giratina said.

"Yes," Meloetta said.

"Oh I almost forgot thank you guys for the food when we all first met. I would of not of been going home without that fist start," Danny said.

_With that Danny and Meloetta walked off into the portal Justas it disappeared._

"It is now time for us to take our leave," Giratina said.

"When will we see them again?" Iris asked.

_Just then someone shouted 'TIME OUT' and all that I knew around me froze from the legendary Pokémon to Iris and Cilan. I looked up to see a blue man right in front of me. He had a purple clock on and a scare under one of his eyes. He then held a cane with a clock on it._

"Do not be afraid Ash. I am Clock-Work the master of time from Danny's world. I have come to inform you that you will be about to see Danny and Meloetta again once you reach 8. You will know how to do it when it is time, but now you need to rest too. With that I will take my leave," Clock-Work said, TIME_IN

"You will know when it is time," Dialga said.

_Then all of a sudden they teleported us to the Pokémon Center in our beds. I guess they were serious about us resting, but tomorrow we are training , training hard._

**Hope you liked it. This is the End of this story. I am thinking about making a squeal, but I need 30 reviews to do it. That is only 4 more that is not that much. So Like it Hate it tell me it is very much approached.**

_**-tini**_


	11. NOTE

**Hey everyone I just wanted to let you know That I have made a squeal to this story. It is called ****From One Form to Another ****.**

**I hope everyone who read this story will read that story, and review to it too.**

_**-tini**_


End file.
